


open and honest.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Support, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Jubal and Dana talk after the case. Episode tag for 3.02.
Relationships: Dana Mosier/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	open and honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't to sure if I would upload this, but I thought it was short and sweet. I hope it's not awful, any and all mistakes are my own.

“You’re the only person outside of Sam and my sponsor that I told about that night.” Jubal admitted. “Until today.”

“We don’t have to talk about it. You’re in a different place now, you’ve changed, straightened yourself out.” 

Jubal nodded. “I think you’re the first person I’ve told about the case. First person I spoke to outside of my sponsor about that coffee cup being full of vodka. Then Rina shows up, and now I don't know.”

Dana waited a few moments before she spoke again.

“You put a wrong right, Jubal.” 

Jubal reached out to take her hands. “Thank you,” he smiled, “for always listening to me, for not judging me.” 

Dana let go of his hands and opened her arms a little, hugging him. “Nothing to judge, Jubal. You were open and honest about this when we met, you’re being open and honest about it now, it means a lot that you trust me.” 

Jubal stayed quiet for a minute, relieved that he was home, that the case was over. 

“I just can’t get out of my head ‘what if’, you know? If I hadn't been drinking vodka in the middle of an interrogation then maybe an innocent man wouldn’t have lost eight years?” 

Dana stepped out of his embrace, but stayed close enough to touch. “We can talk about it if you want?” 

The fact that she was even offering made Jubal feel better.

“Maybe just some decent coffee and some sleep would be a better option.”

Dana smiled, “We'll go out and get coffee, my treat. But, the offer of talking doesn’t have a time limit, I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

Jubal leaned in and kissed her, before letting her know he was grateful, “I know. Thank you. Honestly, Dana, thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know if you liked it or not :)


End file.
